User blog:Sperez2012/Multiplayer Classes
I have to say: I have been playing much more multiplayer since my second play-through still did not satisfy me. (After watching Indoctrination Theory on YouTube, I feel a little less rage, but still have some unanswered questions, but I digress.) I like Mass Effect 3's multiplayer quite a bit. Standard, dumbed-down horde mode, but nonetheless I just love being a bad ass Turian and it's just so easy to pick up, and fill the gaps where I want to play Mass Effect, but don't feel like trudging through my third play through. So what are your guys' favorite classes and loadouts? Mine are as follows: 1.) Turian Soldier: MY GOSH. The second I got him through a...pack (named slipped my mind, 11 at night, tired), I topped every game with him. I upgraded Marksman, Concussive Shot, and Turian Veteran all the way, and my gosh is he OP. Giving him the Phaeston with Marksman activated makes taking down ANY opponent easier. The Phalanx is also an incredibly good side-arm for this class. Faster fire rate than the Carniferex, but more powerful than the Predator, putting Marksman again here makes quick work of lots of enemies. Giving this guy much more health and shields was the path I took. I swear: out of 15 games with him, I only went down 3 times, and that's when I was ridiculously overwhelmed. Oh, Proximity Mine is also very effective, but I ran out of points, and frankly I'm happy with my other upgrades that I don't want to retrain even though I have the option now. I can say, I am very reluctant to promote him as a war asset because I like performing well with him, but if I do, it probably won't take me long to get back to this point. 2.) Turian Sentinel: I swear. Turians are such bad-asses. Guess why that's why I always take Garrus. So far, I'm only level 11 with my Sentinel, but today I was playing with some other people, and I was only level 7 at that point. Round 10, my whole team goes down. I had already finished hacking the 4 points, and by that time they left me with 2 Brutes, a Banshee, 3 Ravagers, and a mess of Cannibals. They had weakened the Banshee enough, but still. Wasn't ideal considering I only carry an Avenger with him, and none of my powers were all that upgraded. Still carried that round. I also tend to top with this character as well. I think the best thing about the Turians in general is that they have really good health, shields, and their passive allows better weapon damage and stability. Stability is often overlooked, but is incredibly useful. 3.) Human Adept: I really didn't feel like leveling up the Adept character. Don't get me wrong: I love playing Adept in single player, but I see Adepts as more of a support role in Multiplayer, and I really didn't feel like sitting through multiple games just racking up assists and only gaining minimal levels at a time. However, through multiple Recruit Package purchases, I was able to fast forward to level 5, so I decided to give it a whirl. Ok. I also have a Drell Adept, and I tried that before Human Adept. Drells also have opportunities for Biotic Detonations, but playing Geth the first game as a Drell made me really impatient. I like the Singularity-Warp combinations of Adepts, (to me, it's more reliable than Pull-Reave, and has the potential to incapacitate multiple enemies rather than just one), and since Humans have that skill set, I switched. I must say. I did really well. In just 3 games I got to level 17 from level 6. Didn't top, but I was right on the heels of the first place guy. I switch between the Phalanx and the Avenger for guns (I don't carry more than one with Adept), and I do equally well with both, but I kind of like the Avenger more just in case I don't feel like aiming and I want quick kills and no assists. Haven't tried any other class, (I've tried Human Infiltrator and Human Soldier, but they're...well maybe it's just me, but I can't seem to do nearly as well with them as my other classes). Thinking about giving the Salarian Engineer a whirl tomorrow, and I saw some Vanguards on my team, and I want to give that a try as well, (just because Nova looks so bad ass). I realize this sounds just mostly me talking about my good games, but...well either way. What do you guys play, like, and why? Category:Blog posts